I wish to be Normal
by ChuckysGirl
Summary: The story is based around the lives of Tiffany, Glen and Chucky but as their doll-selves. Glen decides he wants to be normal, will Tiffany and Chucky be able to pass him off as a human being? Or will it turn into bloodshed and disaster
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I want to be normal" Glen gulped as he Confronted his Farther

"What do you mean by that son?" Chucky questioned slightly puzzled.

"I want to live a normal life, I want to go to school, Become educated  
and get a job then finally settle down and have a family of my own"

Chucky couldnt hold it in and burst into a fit of laughter, After  
calming down Chucky grabbed Glens arm and pulled him into the kitchen  
where Tiff was washing up.

"You will not believe what this kid just told me" Chucky sniggered

Tiff cocked her head to the left "What?" she asked

"Go on Son tell her!" Chucky teased

Glen looked at Tiffany, such a sweet, warm, caring  
face. His glare slowly moved from the warm-hearted Tiff to Chucky.  
Chucky was cold, unsightly, repulsive and hideous. He thought of  
Glen as a joke, not a son!

Glen stood there feeling ashamed he came up with such a redicoulous  
idea in the first place. He shuffled his feet, stared at the floor for  
a while before opening his mouth and manageing to choke out one word  
"nothing". He slowly lumbered out the kitchen then trudged up the stairs  
to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"What did he say?!" Tiffany demanded  
"Ahh don't worry about it!" Chucky Chuckled  
Tiffany plunged the wet knife she was washing up into their wooden table  
"Tell me"  
"I said dont worry about it, if the kid wants to tell you he will tell you"  
Tiffany tapped at the knife that was thrust into the table, debating whether  
Chucky was worth it in the end she just shrugged and went after Glen.

*Knock Knock Knock*  
"Glen Honey whats up?" Tiffany asked strolling over to Glens bed.  
Glen turned over in his bed amnd buried his head in his pillow.  
Tiffany put an arm on Glens back "C'mon sweetface, you can tell me cant you?"  
They stayed there for a while then Glen sat up and admitted everything...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"So you want to live a normal life?" Tiffany Quoted  
"Uh-uh" Glen Nodded  
"And Chucky thought this was priceless?"  
"Yes, very much"  
Tiffany took hold of Glens hand, pulled him out of bed and lead him into the kitchen.

"What the Fuck Chucky?!" Hollered Tiffany  
Chucky jumped before realizing it was his moody wife  
"So you want to do this, in front of the kid?!" Snapped Chucky  
"If the kid wants a normal life we should let him!"  
"Right, and how do you propose we do that Tiff?!"  
Tiffany looked puzzled "Huh?"  
"We're wanted murderers Tiff! People would try and hunt us down and anyway even if we weren't murderers,  
We're dolls! We wouldn't fit in!"  
Tiffany lowered her head "Oh? Uhh I guess I never thought of that."  
"I was only thinking of the kid" added Chucky

Tears flooded Tiffany's eyes "look at us" she whispered "I just want whats best for him".  
Chucky pulled Tiffany into a hug and held her there "So do I Tiff" Chucky admitted "I will find a way,  
I promise you!" Chucky stared into Tiffany's royal green eyes he never stepped back to notice the detail in her miniature plastic body, her soft, glossy, wavering blonde hair, her smooth fair skin, her fake beauty spot and just below that lay her dark black lips lingering to be kissed. Chucky held her chin in the palms of his scared hands, Eager to kiss her he gently pulled her elegant face close to his. Chucky softly bushed his lips against hers as he cradled her in his arms, embracing every moment and cherishing every second, once there lips parted Chucky nuzzled his nose into her neck making Tiffany giggle, she hadn't been this desired in decades.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Chucky continued to stare at his beloved bride, his warm pleasant  
smile disappeared and faded into a gaping fish-like mouth.

"You use make-up right Tiff" Asked Chucky  
"Just a bit" Tiffany replied  
"Are you kidding your fucking plastered" Chucky Jeered  
Tiffany opened her mouth to speak but before she had a chance  
Chucky interrupted her "Don't you see, if we use your make-up  
we can pass Glen off as a full human"

Glen looked at his hands, they were a whitey-green colour but  
if he covered his face and arms in some of Tiff's foundation  
he would look less like a half-dead zombie and more human  
"Thats a great idea" Glen grinned

"Wait." Tiffany added "What about his size?"  
"We can pass him through kindergarten and the first few years  
of primary school and say he has Dwarfism during secondary"  
Assured Chucky

"I am going to be normal once and for all" Glen Exclaimed


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

*First day at school*

"Daddy! Daddy!" Glen screeched running through the naighbourhood.  
He was being chased by three other children all of them chanting  
"Ginger Ninja".

Glen got to the front door and started shaking vilontly at the  
door handle, no one awnsered. Glen turnned around to find all  
three boys surrounding him, blocking off any chance of escape  
the boys didnt hesitate, they lept forward and grabbed at Glens  
hair, they yanked it around whilst barking names such as "freak"  
into Glens ear.

Suddenly one of the boys found themselves being dragged backwards  
onto the cold, hard concrete floor with a smack.  
"Didn't anyone tell you never to mess with a ginger  
ninja" Chucky Bellowed pressing a knife to the boys neck "Leave my son  
alone or you will have me to awnser too" Chucky cut the boys cheek before  
taking Glen inside.

"Thanks for saving me Daddy" Glen smiled rushing over to give his Dad a hug.  
"Uhh no problem" Chucky said "But, if you want to lead a normal life you  
need to learn to stand up for your self otherwise these bullys will control  
your life."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

*Second day of school*

Glen sat at his desk, minding his own buisness...  
One boy sat at the desk behind him kept throwing  
spit balls on Glens back.

Glen started to feel tired and he felt like he was  
drifting off, like he had no control over his body  
anymore... Glen sat there sharpining a pencil, once  
the tip had a sharp point Glen span round in his seat  
and plunged the pencil deep into the boys throat.

The boy gagged the boy tried to scream but nothing came  
out, the teacher rushed over and tried pulling Glen off  
of the boy but as soon as she laid her hands on Glen he  
turned round and bit her with his sharp teeth, taking a  
large chunk of flesh out her arm.

Glen started to feel like he was in control of his body again,  
when he gained full consciousness he was quick to work out what  
happened - immedently he twisted the pencil out of the boys neck  
and made a dash for the window...


End file.
